


Anti/Thesis

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Obsession, pretentiously punctuated titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theory and practice of opposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti/Thesis

They make a beautiful contrast. White hair, black hair; frills and jewel-toned velvets, sleek black severity.

The Master likes these newest incarnations very much. He remembers lore from a thousand cultures (though not Gallifrey, which engineers its births) of twins. Of mirrors, light and shadow, creation and destruction.

He thinks of the picture they make together, he and the Doctor: the truth of them inscribed in repeating layers from the clothing to the triple helix. They are each other's meaning, which separation voids.

It's a truth the Doctor will not see. But he must. It is built into the universe.


End file.
